


Sunrise, Abram, Death

by Demi_jos10



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, hi yeah i killed neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_jos10/pseuds/Demi_jos10
Summary: Truth is irrefutable and untainted by bias. Sunrise, Abram, death: these are truths.





	Sunrise, Abram, Death

Neil hadn’t ever considered how much of his vision his helmet blocked until a backliner on the opposing team hit him from his blind spot, slamming him against the Plexiglass wall less than a second after the ball left his racket. It knocked the breath out of him and he heard the buzzer sound, but he couldn’t see it through the black spots swarming his vision.

He shook it off quickly, throwing himself back into the game with renewed fervor. There were only a couple of minutes left in the game, and they only had a one point lead, now that Kevin had scored. If there had been more time, he might have gone to see Abby, but they were almost done, so he ignored it. He’d be fine.

He’s always fine.

* * *

 

Andrew didn’t notice anything was wrong until it was too late. Neil had been moving a bit slower than usual after the game against Breckenridge, but he assumed it was because Neil had run himself into the ground, a not uncommon occurrence despite their larger team size this year.

It should have tipped him off when Neil didn’t go for his morning run the next morning, but that wasn’t entirely unheard of either, Neil sleeping in after a game, and he went to his classes like nothing was wrong, so Andrew wrote it off as continued exhaustion from the game.

It comes to a head early the next week, when Andrew wakes up to find Neil still in bed, despite there not having been a game the night before. Andrew kicks the frame of Neil’s bed, not hard enough to hurt his foot, but hard enough that the movement should wake Neil up.

It doesn’t.

Andrew tries everything he can think of to wake Neil up short of grabbing him and shaking him, unwilling to touch him without permission, but nothing works. Eventually he gives up on subtlety and dumps a glass of water on his head. When that doesn’t do anything, he knows something is wrong.

Resigning himself to fudging one of his rules, something he’s been doing more and more often for Neil, he puts a hand on Neil’s shoulder, ready to shake him awake, only to find cold, stiff, unyielding flesh beneath his fingers. Startled, he flinches back before it registers what exactly this means, and then the world goes grey.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of Real Sad Boy hours last night in the aftg discord. I have more written, but I didn't like it so I'm probably just gonna end it here and not add more.
> 
> Find me @demi-jos10 on tumblr.


End file.
